


Obikin Snippets

by Gwendolyn (storiesofchaos)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Boys in Skirts, Caretaking, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Getting Together, Halloween, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Meet-Cute, No Underage Sex, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Semi-Public Sex, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesofchaos/pseuds/Gwendolyn
Summary: Short ficlets of ideas I might not continue but want to share anyways! Many are inspired by the amazing people on the obikin discord, and are usually posted there first 💖 (the rating for each snippet may differ)1. Zillo the dog au (T, meet-cute)2. Baseball Obi-Wan + Tennis Anakin (E, high school au)3. A Princess Bride Halloween (T, getting together)4. Sick Day (G, domestic fluff)5. Friends (G, emotional hurt/comfort)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 29
Kudos: 103





	1. Zillo the Dog (T, Meet-Cute)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Tags that apply: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Meet-Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by [xeniaraven's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeniaraven/pseuds/xeniaraven) adorable dog au idea in which Anakin owns a husky named Zillo who ultimately brings Obi-Wan and Anakin together :')

The light breeze ruffles Anakin's curls as he walks through crunchy leaves, Zillo trotting right alongside him. It's a gorgeous fall morning, the perfect day for their weekly trip to the dog park. Zillo loves it here, loves the chance to properly run around free and play with other dogs, and she's always so good, if eager and overly excited most of the time. 

There aren't many other people here on Wednesday morning as usual, and Zillo immediately spots one of the dogs she often plays with and runs over to greet her. Anakin watches from a distance and sits down on the grass, putting aside the bag with Zillo's treats, water, toys, and doggy bags. He immediately notices a familiar man sitting on a bench tucked away along the side of the park, reading a book with one leg crossed over the other. He's often there when Anakin and Zillo come to the park, though Anakin hasn't seen the man with any dogs. He's always dressed impeccably in trousers and fancy sweaters, and has auburn hair that glows in the autumn sunlight, and Anakin definitely does _not_ have a crush on him. 

Fuck. 

Zillo eventually comes back to him, so Anakin stands and gets out her favorite frisbee. They play for a little while, though Anakin gets continuously distracted by the man on the bench, until he ends up throwing terribly when he thinks for a moment that the man is watching him too. Zillo seems to follow his gaze to where he's staring, because suddenly she is dropping the frisbee and pelting over to the man. 

Anakin freezes for a second before he chases after her, watching her get closer to the bench. "Zillo!" He calls, "Zillo, come!" She ignores him and just keeps going. She suddenly stops in front of the man, and Anakin sees the look of surprise on the man's face before Zillo is jumping up on him excitedly. Anakin catches up to her, chest heaving, voice going a little sharp as he snaps his fingers once and says, "Zillo, down." She finally gets her front paws off of the man's legs and instead sits in front of him, tail wagging happily as she pants, and Anakin makes sure she stays there by keeping a some fingers looped around her collar. 

"Hello there," the man says amusedly to Zillo, pushing some stray hair out of his face that had gotten out of place by Zillo's friendly attack. _Fuck, his voice is hot_ , is Anakin's first thought. _Fuck, I should apologize_ , is his second. 

"I'm so sorry," Anakin says with a grimace, feeling his face heat up, "she doesn't usually act like this."

"That's alright," the man says smoothly, and Anakin swallows as the man's eyes meet his own for a moment. Then the man is turning his attention back to Zillo, and reaching out to scratch her chest. She looks incredibly pleased with herself. "See, you're a good dog," the man coos, and Zillo's tail goes even faster. Anakin tries fiercely _not_ to think about the man calling Anakin a _good boy_ in that voice. "What's her name?" The man asks, startling Anakin out of his embarrassing thoughts. 

"Oh—it's Zillo."

"Hello, Zillo," the man murmurs, patting Zillo's head softly. "And what's your owner's name, hm?" He looks up at Anakin, and _damn it_ , Anakin feels himself flushing even more. 

"I'm Anakin," he says quickly and the man nods. 

"Obi-Wan," the man says in reply, and Anakin nods back, awkwardly stuffing his free hand in his sweatshirt pocket. 

"Which one is your dog?" Anakin asks, fumbling for something to enable him to keep talking to Obi-Wan. Every dog here seems to have a person with them nearby, though maybe Obi-Wan is here with someone else, like a _partner_ —

"Oh . . ." The man says hesitantly, face falling a little. "I don't have one, not anymore. He ran away several months ago and he looked a lot like Zillo. I just like to . . . come here and watch yours play and be good with the others, it's . . . comforting, I suppose. Sorry if that's strange." He looks embarrassed at his words, but Anakin feels his heart break. 

"No, it's all good!" he says quickly. "And . . . I'm really, really sorry. Um, you could—you could play with Zillo for a little while if you want. She really loves the frisbee." Obi-Wan blinks in surprise. _Stupid thing to suggest, why did he—_

"Oh!" Obi-Wan says. "Yes, I would like that, thank you." He smiles, which makes his eyes crinkle up, and it makes Anakin's chest hurt and smile stupidly back. Zillo just watches them as her whole body quivers with anticipation, and she lets out a little howl in excitement. 


	2. Baseball Obi-Wan + Tennis Anakin (E, High School AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E  
> Tags that apply: Alternate Universe - High School, No Underage Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Intercrural Sex, Boys in Skirts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by an idea [xeniaraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeniaraven/pseuds/xeniaraven) and I had for a highschool au in which Anakin and Obi-Wan are both 18, and Anakin plays tennis and Obi-Wan baseball. Also, hopefully this au will become an actual fic sometime!

Obi-Wan spares a few grins and slaps on the back to his teammates after baseball practice, but his focus is entirely elsewhere, and it's just outside the fence where Anakin is watching him. Anakin has come fresh from tennis practice, apparent from his uniform which drives most of the student body mad. He had insisted on it for this season, the white pleated skirt with the matching cropped tank top, which reveals his toned biceps, his trim waist, and usually whatever he happens to be wearing underneath his skirt that day. 

Today he's also wearing Obi-Wan blue and white varsity jacket even though it's warm out, probably because he knows Obi-Wan likes it on him so much. Some of his teammates' eyes might stray to Anakin's figure sometimes, but everyone is too scared of Obi-Wan to mess with who they know is his. He follows his team into the locker rooms as he takes off his hat and ruffles his hair, knowing Anakin will find him there once he's counted that everyone else has left. 

Obi-Wan takes his time putting away his gear and toweling his face as the guys around him fool around and laugh. He feels sweaty in his jersey and knickers, but he is also antsy with anticipation that has been brewing in him all day, and it only grows now that he knows he can finally have some time alone with Anakin. 

Finally everyone eventually trickles out, and in the sudden silence Obi-Wan turns away from the door to get his backpack out of his locker. He hears soft footsteps behind him and then familiar arms snake around his waist. "Hey there," he hears Anakin say, practically hearing his smirk as he leans in to kiss down Obi-Wan's neck, the curls that have fallen out of Anakin's ponytail tickling Obi-Wan's skin.

Obi-Wan suddenly turns in Anakin's grasp and tugs his head down by his ponytail to kiss him properly, tasting sweat and Anakin's sugary sports drink and the peach chapstick he always uses. Obi-Wan's other hand slides up Anakin's body to grip the smooth skin of his exposed waist, Anakin arching forward into him. Anakin's leg already finds its way between Obi-Wan's legs, where his growing arousal is way too obvious in his tight pants. 

"Hey there back, sweetheart," Obi-Wan says with a lazy grin after he breaks the kiss, so his head can tilt back against the metal lockers as a swoop of pleasure makes him feel suddenly faint. 

"I wish you could have been at my practice," Anakin says with a pout, "I think everyone got a good show."

"Why, what are you wearing today?" Obi-Wan asks with a raised eyebrow, resting his hands on the sides of Anakin's thighs, smoothing their way up his legs and under his skirt until they reach his lace bandelettes. "I wasn't able to get a proper look this morning." Obi-Wan hooks a finger in one of the bandelettes and lets it snap lightly against Anakin's skin, making him gasp. 

"Well, now I'm all yours," Anakin says, teasing his fingers along Obi-Wan's belt. Obi-Wan suddenly turns them around and then spins Anakin so that he faces the lockers, and Anakin laughs breathily because this action is so familiar. He braces himself up with his hands planted on the lockers in front of him, automatically pushing his hips back and looking absolutely criminal, especially with him wearing the jacket that says _KENOBI_ on the back.

Obi-Wan rucks the bottom of the skirt up to reveal Anakin's white bandelettes and his pink boyshorts, the ones with a little bow on the back and lace around the edges. It's entirely impractical yet Anakin still manages to be the best on the team. Obi-Wan groans and steps up right behind Anakin, who instantly presses his ass back into him. Obi-Wan's hands run over Anakin's hips towards his front, stopping to frame his cock and making him bite back a whimper. He tilts his hips, rolling his ass back into Obi-Wan's erection, and sparks of pleasure make him moan again, his fingers tightening on Anakin's hips hard enough to bruise. 

" _Obi-Wan_ ," Anakin complains with a whine, "I've been waiting all day, _please_." Obi-Wan finally presses the palm of his hand right over Anakin's cock through the pink fabric, making him go limp with moan, head falling forward as his hips buck into Obi-Wan's touch. 

"Okay," Obi-Wan says quickly, because he can't wait any longer either, "okay, can you—?" he stops because Anakin is already reaching over and unzipping the pocket of Obi-Wan's backpack that contains the packets of lube, so Obi-Wan reluctantly steps away from Anakin so he can undo his pants and get his cock out. Anakin passes the opened packet to him and he slicks his cock up with impatience, Anakin already guessing what he's going to do, because he keeps his legs close together and arches his back even more. 

Obi-Wan holds Anakin's skirt up around his waist and starts to press his cock between Anakin's thighs. He can't wait for the weekend when they can drive somewhere and take each other apart slowly and properly on a blanket in some field or in the back of Obi-Wan's car, but this is still so good, how Anakin's skin is so warm, how his thighs are already tense and trembling, how sweet sounds continuously fall from his lips.

" _Anakin_ , you feel so good," Obi-Wan pants, rolling his hips forward into the soft space of his inner thighs. The air around them is humid, the pleasure staticky and burning within him. Anakin's fingers clench desperately at the lockers because what he's getting now is just a tease for him; he needs more and doesn't know if he can have it. 

"God— _fuck_ —Obi-Wan, please, I need—" Obi-Wan fumbles a hand around to Anakin's front, feeling the wet spot Anakin’s cock has left on the fabric, and reaches into his boyshorts. Anakin releases a broken sob once Obi-Wan takes his cock out and strokes it in time to the thrusts of his own cock between Anakin’s legs. He feels himself tumbling quickly towards orgasm quickly, as the arousal that has been simmering in him all day is suddenly a roaring inferno. 

His other hand slides up Anakin's stomach and over his top, teasing his fingers over Anakin's nipples. They're both exhaling harshly, movements getting erratic as they get so close to the edge. Obi-Wan leans his head in closer to Anakin to press sloppy kisses on the skin damp with sweat behind his ear and down his neck, making him shiver. 

"So pretty, Ani," Obi-Wan murmurs, his hips suddenly stuttering their pace which makes his grip on Anakin's cock tighter. Anakin keens as his head falls back, his tennis shoes squeaking against the floor as he tries to hold onto the lockers when his body starts to tremble. 

Then he's coming over Obi-Wan's hand with a bitten back cry, some of it definitely getting on his skirt from where it's slowly been falling back down. His thighs squeeze together even more, Anakin still shaking slightly against him, and Obi-Wan is gone. His hands grip Anakin's hips again to try and keep steady as his orgasm rips through him, his forehead resting against Anakin's shoulder.

It's quiet in the aftermath as they try to catch their breath, one of Anakin's hands coming back to rest over Obi-Wan's on his hip. Obi-Wan kisses Anakin's flushed cheek and then finally eases back, admiring his come dripping down Anakin's thighs. 

Anakin turns around on wobbly legs and looks down at the mess they made as Obi-Wan wipes his hand off on his towel. 

"At least my skirt is white, because this happens way too often," Anakin complains, though he's smiling as he says it, and Obi-Wan laughs.


	3. A Princess Bride Halloween (T, Getting Together)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Tags that apply: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Halloween, Costume Parties, Getting Together, Bad Pick-Up Lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one, made with motivation by the discord server, is about Anakin dressed as Buttercup and Obi-Wan as Westley from Princess Bride, and how this unexpected matching leads to unexpected confessions.

Anakin admires himself in the full-length mirror, smoothing down the fabric of his costume and nodding at his reflection, trying to psych himself up. It's just Padmé's annual Halloween party and he's not unfamiliar with wearing things considered out of the ordinary, yet this still feels different. 

He's going as Princess Buttercup from The Princess Bride this year. He has half of his hair pulled back, and wears Buttercup's red dress paired with a golden belt and crown. He thinks he looks pretty good in it, if he says so himself, but this also feels important somehow. The only reason he's going as Buttercup is because the movie has a new meaning for him. 

Anakin had been hanging out with his best friend, Obi-Wan, several weeks ago, when they decided to put on a random movie and ended up watching The Princess Bride. Anakin has had a crush on Obi-Wan for a while, and he feels like he almost had a chance to act on it during that fateful day. 

When Buttercup discovered that the Dread Pirate Roberts was actually Westley, and they were properly reunited, something seemed to shift between him and Obi-Wan. He was suddenly aware of how close he and Obi-Wan had gotten over the course of the movie, of how their shoulders were nearly touching. Somehow, as if pulled together, their gazes found each other and Anakin felt as if he could barely breathe. The moment had hung in the air for a second, anticipation heavy, when Anakin suddenly panicked and turned his head back to the movie. 

Everything seemed to shift back to normal after that, as if nothing had happened between them, yet Anakin found himself even more lovesick than before. He had liked the movie in the past, but this time it became  _ special _ because it played as he and Obi-Wan had probably the only moment of "intimacy" they would ever have, which was essentially nothing anyway. So he decided to be Buttercup for the party, even though he knows Obi-Wan won't be there, because he  _ never _ is. 

Done getting ready, he grabs his phone to post a quick selfie on his story before he unconsciously checks Obi-Wan's profile to see if he's posted anything new. But as usual, he hasn't. It's hard to stalk your crush's social media when they never even share anything. Finally he prepares to leave, and thankfully the banquet hall Padmé uses for her party is just a few minutes away. 

Padmé always goes all out with her parties, and this year is no exception. There are tons of decorations, but she makes it look elegant and aesthetic instead of tacky, and themed food, and little games, and cool lighting and music. There's no requirement to wear a costume, but everyone usually does because they don't want to look incredibly boring next to Padmé who goes to the extreme with her looks every year. 

He slips inside the hall, and Padmé quickly finds him. She's the Black Swan, complete with feathered dress, dark makeup, and custom crown. "Ani," she greets with a smile, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "You look beautiful, my princess." Anakin laughs and attempts a wobbly curtsy. 

"I  _ am _ considered the most beautiful woman in a hundred years," he says, and Padmé laughs back. Soon she's pulled away from him by other guests, and Anakin wanders around the party. He runs into Rex, who's dressed as Robin Hood. 

"Ahsoka forced me to wear the tights," Rex tells him, though it doesn't look like he minds too much because he  _ does  _ look good in them. 

"Where is Snips, anyway?" Rex points over to where someone in an inflatable dinosaur costume is attempting to dance, to the amusement of a group of others around Ahsoka's age. He should have known. She seems to spot him, because the dinosaur turns towards him from across the room and waves its stubby arms. At least, he  _ thinks _ she's waving to him, but he can't really tell. 

He also sees Cody, who is looking dapper dressed as a film noir detective. Cody's talking to someone, and when he notices their costume, his heart beats a little faster in excitement. Of all costumes to choose from, this person decided to be Westley in his Dread Pirate outfit, and Anakin cannot believe his luck. He  _ has _ to go over there. 

The Westley is alone now, standing against the wall and just people watching. Anakin walks over there with confidence, knowing he looks good, though he falters a bit when he anxiously hopes that they're not supposed to be Zorro or someone like that instead, because obviously Anakin doesn't want to embarrass himself. 

"Farm boy, I don't remember you looking like such a snack," Anakin says in a lilting tone as soon as he stands in front of Westley. They just stare back at him for a moment, and it's hard to properly see their face under the mask and bandana, especially combined with the weird party lighting of the room. 

Then he hears a familiar voice. 

"Is that really the best you can do, Anakin?" It's Obi-Wan's voice coming from Westley, sounding amused, his lips quirking up into a little smile. Anakin just blinks, taken aback. 

"Obi-Wan?! I didn't know you were going to be here," he says, now feeling nervous in his costume, especially under Obi-Wan's gaze. Obi-Wan takes off his mask and Anakin can see him properly now. 

"I didn't know either, until Padmé told me you were going as Buttercup, and I decided I should just go as Westley. You know, so we could . . . match. I thought Padmé would have told you." They stand in silence for a moment as the party continues on around them, feeling a heavy tension between them, but he can't tell if it's a bad tension or not. "So . . . if you didn't think it was me . . . then that line was supposed to be serious?" Obi-Wan finally asks and Anakin feels his pride get a bit wounded at his words. 

"Uh, yes? I thought it was good," Anakin pouts, and Obi-Wan laughs. His laugh is so familiar and always so beautiful that Anakin cannot help but laugh along with him. 

"Well, maybe you won't have to try that hard anymore because—"

"But I'm not disappointed it turned out to be you though, because—"

They both try to speak at the same time and then stop, giving each other sheepish smiles.

"Sorry, you can—" Anakin mumbles, gesturing at Obi-Wan to continue, not sure if he'll have the confidence to say what he wants anymore anyway. 

"No, no, you can go," Obi-Wan insists, and Anakin takes a deep breath. 

"Um, well," Anakin begins, trying hard to look directly at Obi-Wan even though he wants to hide with embarrassment. "I like you." He feels himself blushing profusely and hopes it doesn't clash with his dress. "I mean, I  _ like _ like you—what is this, middle school?" He huffs, feeling even more awkward, fumbling as he just takes in Obi-Wan's widening eyes. "I mean, I want to  _ be _ with you, Obi-Wan, and go on dates to those boring museums you like, and watch Princess Bride together, but this time we stop paying attention halfway through because you're fucking m—" Obi-Wan suddenly surges forward to kiss him, effectively shutting him up as his mind goes blank and he melts into the kiss. 

They slowly pull away, Obi-Wan giving him one final, soft peck. They still keep close together, Obi-Wan's hand cupping Anakin's cheek with his thumb caressing over his skin. "That's exactly what I was going to say, Anakin," Obi-Wan says, and his wide smile makes Anakin giddy. 

"Oh, I should have made you go first then, because you would have said all that a lot more eloquently than me," Anakin says, and they just smile even more at each other in disbelief and happiness, Anakin fully experiencing what  _ true love _ means. 

After a moment of staring at each other as if in a lovely daze, Anakin notices Padmé and Ahsoka out of the corner of his eye. Ahsoka has her costume unzipped enough to expose her head, and she has her mouth behind her hand as she whispers something to Padmé. They both start giggling and turn away once they see Anakin watching them, and Anakin already knows they'll be blowing up his phone later with a bombardment of nosey texts. 

Anakin knows he basically just got here, but he's already impatient to start acting on his attraction to Obi-Wan after waiting long enough for this very moment to happen. He takes Obi-Wan's hand in his and tries to look coy. 

"Take me home?" He asks, and feels a bit faint at the gleam in Obi-Wan's eyes. His breath catches when Obi-Wan bends down and brings Anakin's hand up to his mouth to kiss it, keeping his gaze on Anakin the whole time. 

"As you wish."


	4. Sick Day (G, Domestic Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Tags that apply: Sickfic, Caretaking, Established Relationship, and Domestic Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just something soft I wrote when I was sick :)

Anakin drowsily looks up as he hears the front door open, slowly brought out of his light doze. His illness makes his head feel heavy and it's like as if he is in a perpetual daze, but he's still able to smile when Obi-Wan slides the door to their bedroom open. Obi-Wan smiles back, though his former Master looks sweetly concerned as well. 

"Still feeling the same, Anakin?" He asks, and Anakin nods. He tries to sit up a little, but grimaces when the motion brings his attention to his nauseous stomach. "You don't have to move," Obi-Wan says quickly, taking off his own belts and tabards before sitting on the edge of their bed. "Did you manage to eat something?" He asks softly, running a light hand through Anakin's unruly curls. Anakin nods again.

"A little bit for now."

"Good. And I see you've found one of my robes," Obi-Wan says with a laugh, pointing out what Anakin's wearing over his comfy clothes. 

"Mm. Smells like you," Anakin offers as an explanation, and Obi-Wan smiles again, this time with a light flush. 

"I brought back some medicine," he continues, pulling a bottle out of a shopping bag he brought back with him. "You should take two every six hours." Anakin nods again, feeling helpless as Obi-Wan gets the two pills out for him and gets the glass of water from the nightstand. 

"I can hold it," Anakin says as he gestures to the glass, feeling a little embarrassed about Obi-Wan taking care of him like this. Obi-Wan hesitates for a moment before handing it over, and Anakin manages to swallow the pills even as his hand shakes while holding the glass, even his mechno-arm not working quite right with this sickness that renders him weak. 

He gives Obi-Wan back the glass and Obi-Wan kisses him on the forehead in exchange. 

"Obi-Wan, I don't want you to get sick, too!" Anakin exclaims, pulling back. 

"If I do, that just means you'll have to take care of me next time." Obi-Wan sits properly in bed next to Anakin, gesturing for Anakin to come closer. Anakin reluctantly does, still feeling anxious for Obi-Wan's wellbeing. "Being able to take care of you right now makes _me_ feel better, regardless of the consequences. Okay, darling?" Anakin squirms into Obi-Wan's side, his head on Obi-Wan's chest. 

"Yeah. Thank you," Anakin says quietly, and Obi-Wan kisses his head. They lie there in comfortable silence for a while, Anakin dozing again as Obi-Wan runs gentle fingers through his hair. Obi-Wan also starts to hum absently, a song he picked up on his year in Mandalore, and Anakin can hear its reverberations underneath his head. 

Eventually the pain in his body flares up enough where he can't even attempt to fall asleep, and Obi-Wan sends calming and healing energies through their bond, a balm that helps soothe him a little. Obi-Wan rubs fingers into Anakin's scalp, and Anakin's eyes grow heavy at the heavenly feeling. He distractedly picks up Obi-Wan's free hand to hold in his own, something he's done for years when he needs something to concentrate on. 

He traces the lines on Obi-Wan's palm, runs fingers over the texture of tiny scars, feels the familiar callouses formed from years of holding a lightsaber. He wonders what the palm lines might say to the ones who claim to read them in the market, if their positions and shapes mean something good. He looks at Obi-Wan's ring finger and imagines what it might look like with a wedding band. 

"Could you tell a story?" He suddenly asks. Now that he's relaxed again, and combined with how unwell he feels, he finds he doesn't mind Obi-Wan taking care of him. It makes him feel small again, even more loved and cared for. Obi-Wan nods and thinks for a moment. 

"Oh, I have something in mind," he says, and carefully gets out of bed, and Anakin pouts for a second until Obi-Wan assures him he'll be right back. He pulls a small box out of the drawer in the nightstand next to the bed, one that's filled with Obi-Wan's mementos. It contains items such as Anakin's Padawan braid, the crumbling dried flower Anakin gave Obi-Wan after Qui-Gon's funeral, and a pretty rock a little girl he'd saved once gave him from Stewjon. Obi-Wan pulls out a book from the bottom of the box, one that looks very familiar and well-loved.

"The Little Loth-cat's Big Adventure?" Anakin asks, amused, as Obi-Wan gets back into bed with the picture book in his hands. Kids books like these were often physical, at least the older ones, which enabled younglings to learn from the book better. 

"I taught you how to read with this book," Obi-Wan says, looking at it fondly. 

"Yes, I remember. You constantly had to drag me away from any loth-cats we came across for months afterwards." They grin at the memory, and Anakin runs a finger over the picture of the loth-cat on the front, almost believing he can hear a younger version of himself hesitantly read aloud, _"The . . . L-little . . . Loth . . cat's . . . B-big . . . Ad..venture?"_

"Shall I read it to you?" Obi-Wan asks, bringing Anakin out of the past. Anakin nods and they get settled, Obi-Wan propped up against the pillows with Anakin nestled beside him, head on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "The little loth-cat decides to go on an adventure . . ." Obi-Wan begins, and already Anakin feels his eyes start to close from Obi-Wan's comforting, familiar voice. 

He's fast asleep before the little loth-cat cat can even finish his adventure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also wrote the words to the picture book they're reading haha, it's silly but it was fun to write
> 
> **The Little Loth-cat's Big Adventure**
> 
> The little loth-cat decides to go on an adventure. He goes out to the big, BIG world around him. 
> 
> He finds a purple flower with petals like a bowl. It smells sweet and he puts his nose inside. Then he goes _achoo!_
> 
> The little loth-cat finds a big loth-cat. The big loth-cat goes _mreoww!_ and the little loth-cat goes _mew!_
> 
> The little loth-cat finds a baby gartro. It has sharp teeth and a spiky tail. The little loth-cat is scared of the baby gartro.
> 
> But the baby gartro is harmless. Even with his sharp teeth and spiky tail, he is just like the little-loth cat. The baby gartro is a friend. 
> 
> The baby gartro goes _shrieeek!_ and the little loth-cat goes _meww!_
> 
> The baby gartro's mama finds him and he says goodbye. The little loth-cat leaves to go home to his own mama. 
> 
> "What did you do today?" Mama asks. 
> 
> "I went on an adventure." The little loth-cat replies.
> 
> "Oh? And what was your favorite part?"
> 
> "Coming home to you at the end of it, Mama."


	5. Friends (G, Emotional Hurt/Comfort)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Tags that apply: Pre-relationship, Pre-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some emotional hurt/comfort with Padawan Anakin (17-19?) that I wrote because sometimes you need Obi-Wan to tell you it'll be okay 😌

"Anakin, can I please come in?" Obi-Wan asks again, his voice slightly muffled as he calls softly through Anakin's bedroom door. 

"No," comes Anakin's reply once more, his voice irritable and petulant. He just buries his head back into the pillows on his bed where he lies, the pillowcase damp with his tears. He doesn't feel like moving or getting up, and definitely doesn't feel like facing his Master right now, in person or through their bond. Anakin just wants to wallow in his pity and sadness until those feelings go away, or perhaps for all eternity if he has to.

" _Anakin_ ," he hears Obi-Wan sigh from just outside the door, "please?" He sounds so worried and caring, practically begging for Anakin to let him in, and Anakin knows that his Master does _not_ beg. Fresh tears spring into Anakin's eyes, and he draws his knees further up into his chest from where he's curled up on top of the covers. He can't deny that some part of him craves Obi-Wan's comfort during this time, for however much he also wants to be alone. 

Finally he hears Obi-Wan sigh again and begin to walk away, but then Anakin suddenly calls out, "wait!" His voice wavers with emotion and it's a bit weak from crying. He uses the Force to unlock his door and hears Obi-Wan carefully come in, thankfully not reprimanding him for his improper use of the Force. Anakin continues to look pointedly away from Obi-Wan, not wanting to look into his kind eyes, and instead glares at a small black mark on the wall he made as a youngling when his lightsaber hilt scraped against the drywall. 

"Oh, Anakin," Obi-Wan says quietly as he sits down on the edge of Anakin's bed. Anakin makes no move to get up, instead staying motionless on his side with his back to Obi-Wan. "Will you tell me what happened?" Anakin's eyes close tightly shut at just the thought of why he's upset. He doesn't know how to really feel about it yet, but he can't help but cry. It's also embarrassing to him that it's made him this sad, when he should be on his way to becoming a strong Jedi Knight, and he almost doesn't want to tell Obi-Wan because of that. 

But Obi-Wan's Force presence envelops him in what he can only describe as a hug, perfect and comforting, and Anakin just wants to lean into it. He slowly shifts and turns around so he's lying on his other side, and Obi-Wan meets his eyes with a sweet smile. Obi-Wan runs a hand gently through Anakin's messy hair for a moment before drawing back. And then Anakin finally finds the strength to talk. 

"You know Babur, my friend?" He sees Obi-Wan nod. "Or—well, I'm not sure what he is anymore. He and his Master went on a long mission recently and something happened, and I'm not sure what it was, but now he seems like a new person. He seems aggravated and annoyed when I try to talk to him, and ignores me completely when I ask how the mission went. I know _something_ went wrong while he was away, but he won't even let me help him. I thought maybe he'd get over it or get help from his Master or a healer, but he's only getting worse and doesn't seem to want to be around me. 

"I want to respect his wishes to be alone or to not even hang out with me anymore, but it still hurts because we used to be so close. And today he snapped at me before I even said anything, and basically told me off and said that he doesn't want to see me ever again. He's never acted like that before. I don't know what I did _wrong_ ," Anakin finishes miserably, eyes going blurry with tears. He sniffles, feeling like a youngling crying before his Master like this, but there is no judgement from Obi-Wan's end. 

"Anakin, I want you to know that you did nothing wrong and that this is not your fault. I heard from his Master that something shook Babur up on their last mission, and he has stubbornly refused to talk about it. Unfortunately, I'm not sure there's much you can do on your end, and I think he just needs space right now."

"But I don't know if we could ever be friends again. I just want to be like how we used to be! And I know he's not doing the best right now, but also he hasn't treated me or even the other senior Padawans very great lately regardless, and that hurts me." Anakin feels his heart constrict, his mind so conflicted on how to feel about Babur. He loved having him as a friend, but now he doesn't even recognize him. 

Obi-Wan shifts so that he's sitting cross-legged on the bed, and it makes everything seem a bit more personal, especially on Anakin's slim Temple bed. Anakin props himself up a bit on the pillows, feeling shy about being curled up like a little loth-cat. Obi-Wan looks down at his hands for a moment, seeming to think about what he'll say next. 

"Often friends come into our lives just to leave them, and I know it hurts, but sometimes it is what's best for the both of you. The good memories you had together were real and you can still value and remember those. But it's also alright to feel sad as well, to feel confused or disappointed, or feel worried that you'll lose other friends. Those are valid feelings, but it's also important to remember that some things are out of our control and that things happen for a reason. That might not be what you want to hear right now, but someday you'll realize that it's true." 

Obi-Wan suddenly reaches down to grasp Anakin's hand, startling Anakin who looks up at his Master with wide eyes. Obi-Wan just smiles softly and squeezes his hand. 

"It will get better, Anakin." Anakin immediately frowns and resolutely shakes his head a few times in response, still feeling the need to be a bit petulantly distraught. Obi-Wan just laughs lightly, which makes Anakin pout more. "I know you disagree, but it _will._ And if it doesn't, you have my full permission to whack me with Master Yoda's gimer stick and tell me, 'I told you so.'" This makes Anakin smile slightly despite himself, and Obi-Wan grins at the sight. 

Obi-Wan tugs at Anakin's hand, coaxing him to sit up more. Anakin does, grumbling even as he can't stop the flicker of appreciation and adoration for his Master, who always manages to be so caring and helpful even when Anakin is being difficult. 

"How about we have something good to eat for dinner and then we can watch whichever holofilm you want?" Anakin automatically shrugs, but at Obi-Wan's look he nods instead. 

"Thank you, Master. But as long as you're not cooking." He smirks slightly, even if his heart isn't fully in it yet. Obi-Wan just rolls his eyes playfully, and Anakin feels his fondness filtering through their bond. 

"Of course not." Obi-Wan gets off the bed and stands by the edge, beckoning Anakin forward. "Come here, I want to redo your braid." Anakin's eyes suddenly go wide and he quickly feels his Padawan braid, how it's become frazzled during his crying. "It's alright, it happens," Obi-Wan assures him as he beckons him over again, though Anakin still feels shy about his braid becoming messy when he should be keeping it in good order. 

Anakin moves so he's sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs dangling down, his eyes sore and cheeks aching from all the crying. But Obi-Wan just continues to smile at him as he steps closer and starts to meticulously undo and redo Anakin's braid. Anakin can barely breathe the whole time, because Obi-Wan hasn't done this since Anakin first came to the Temple, and Obi-Wan's fingers in his hair makes him shiver. It feels special, intimate. 

They sit in comfortable silence as Obi-Wan works, but just as he's tying off the braid, he starts talking once more. "I know you don't consider me a _friend_ per se—" 

Anakin immediately frowns and interrupts indignantly. "But you are my friend, Master!" _And maybe more, someday_ , his mind unhelpfully supplies. Obi-Wan blinks in surprise at his words, looking slightly surprised that Anakin would think of him as a _friend_ , but then he gives a pleased smile. 

"Well anyway, _I'll_ always be here for you if no one else." Anakin can feel the truth and sincerity behind his words as Obi-Wan gently cups his face in his hands and carefully dries his tears, and then as he leans down, softly kissing him on the forehead. 

And Anakin can also believe Obi-Wan that everything will be alright. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name Babur came about because I was studying the Mughal Empire, which was founded by a guy called Babur whose grandson's name was Akbar, which then reminder me of the Admiral Ackbar from Star Wars, so when I needed a random name for this fic I decided to just use Babur lmao. This is how I entertain myself. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! I hope you're doing alright <3


End file.
